Insane Girlfriend, Ino
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Ada banyak hal merepotkan di dunia ini. Dan Shikamaru paling nggak suka hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi kalau direpotin sama sang pacar, Ino, nggak masalah tuh./"Oh, jadi Kin-san lebih cantik daripada aku? Gitu?"/"Kau merepotkan, cerewet, berisik lagi."/Penderitaan Shikamaru, posesif Ino. Putus? Dame!/AU/ONESHOT!/r&r?


**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**a 2012 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Insane Girlfriend, Ino-sama**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Inspired by 9gag's meme: "Insane Girlfriend Ellen"**

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universe, (I'm trying so hard not to make it) OoC, typo, pendek, gaje**

**Don't like? Then back off!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Dilihatnya berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang menerobos di antara dedaunan pohon di atasnya dengan tatapan bosan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke udara—seakan menggapai sesuatu.

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

Cowok berwajah bête itu menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Namikaze Naruto menghampirinya dengan dua _cup _ramen instan. Cengiran rubah tak lepas dari wajah kecoklatannya. Di belakangnya tampak Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya dengan santai sembari menekan-nekan tombol pada ponsel _flip _putihnya—mungkin lagi ngetik _e-mail_.

"Kalian datang mau mengganggu ketenanganku atau apa?" ucap Shikamaru cuek. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, kemudian memejamkan mata. Ah, bermalas-malasan pada jam makan siang memang nikmat—apalagi di musim panas seperti ini.

"Hei, ini halaman milik sekolah—ingat?" seru Naruto tidak terima. Ia kemudian membanting dirinya duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, meletakkan salah satu _cup _ramen di sebelahnya.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan hanya mendengus kecil. Selama Naruto tidak berisik, ia bisa tenang di sana.

"Kau nggak makan, Shika?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput ramen-nya.

"Males."

"Memangnya kau nggak lapar?"

"Nggak."

"Nanti maag, lho."

"Nggak bakal."

"Tapi—"

Baru saja Shikamaru akan membentak Naruto, satu kalimat yang terlontar dari seorang yang sedaritadi diam membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya;

"Kau tadi dicari Yamanaka," —ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ahh~ _mendokusaina~_" lenguh Shikamaru sambil bangkit duduk. Dibersihkannya belakang kepalanya dari rerumputan yang menempel. Kedua iris hazelnya kemudian menatap malas cowok yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana. "Di mana?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak minat.

"Tadi dia mampir ke kelas," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Hahh… gadis merepotkan itu…"

"Seprtinya kau tersiksa sekali ya, Shikamaru." Naruto menegak kuah ramen-nya sampai habis kemudian meletakkan _cup _kosongnya dan meraih _cup_ terakhir yang dibawanya. "Tapi kau hebat banget bisa tahan sama cewek kayak gitu dua tahun ini. Untung Hina-_chan_-ku nggak aneh-an—ah, _shit man_! Aku lupa ngisi yang ini air panas. Ck."

Shikamaru tidak merespon. Ia hanya melirik Naruto dan mendengus pelan. "Kau nggak tahu gimana Ino kalo lagi PMS."

"Paling nggak dia nggak punya tenaga monster seperti Sakura," sambung Sasuke.

"Paling nggak Sakura masih bisa mengerti situasi dan kondisi." Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Hn, kau benar." _Well,_ Sasuke—itu sama sekali tidak membuat Shikamaru merasa lebih baik. Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna pink dari saku celananya. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Shikamaru dan mulai membuka bungkusan yang tak seberapa besar itu.

Naruto dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan.

"Hee… tumben kau makan permen coklat." Naruto berujar takjub ketika melihat Sasuke melahap isi bungkusan kecil tadi yang ternyata adalah permen coklat.

"Dari Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jatuh cinta memang bisa membuatmu sedikit merubah kebiasaan, ya." Naruto melanjutkan sembari menatap nanar _cup _ramen-nya. "Oya, Shikamaru—kau nggak pa-pa nggak nemuin Ino dulu?"

"Aku bahkan nggak tahu dia ada di mana," jawab Shikamaru sambil menerawang awan yang berarak di atasnya. "Kalau ketemu nanti, aku pasti langsung dibunuh."

"Lebay," sahut Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Heh, kalian nggak tahu, sih…"

Shikamaru mendongak, mem-_flash-back_ beberapa _scene _gila Ino. Dan seolah Naruto dan Sasuke juga bisa melihat _flash back _Shikamaru, mereka turut mendongak.

.

.

_Tampak Ino mengacungkan gunting tanaman yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memotong tangkai bunga saat mengerjakan hobinya, ikebana—tersenyum setan._

_._

_"Kau nggak angkat telpon dariku gara-gara sibuk sama klub shogi? Jadi aku nggak lebih penting dari shogi, ya? Peduli setan!"_

_._

_"Shika-kun sore ini kau belum bilang 'I Love You', lho~ Kau udah nggak cinta lagi ya sama aku—hm?" _

_._

_"Oh, Tenten-senpai bilang hari ini ulang tahunnya Tayuya—mantanmu itu. Apa kau ngasi ucapan dan make a wish buat dia?"_

_._

_"Kin-san anak kelas 2-4? Rambutnya panjang ya, lembut lagi. Menurutmu dia lebih cantik dari aku?"_

_._

_"Ah, jadi kau kemarin main game di rumah Naruto-kun. Kau nggak nyasar ke kamar Naruko-chan—iya, 'kan?"_

_._

_"Aku ngirim e-mail yang isinya 'I Love You' tiga belas kali dan kau cuma balas 'Aku juga' sebanyak lima kali. Baik banget, ya…"_

_._

_"Kau lupa nulis 'Aishiteru, Ino' di akhir e-mail-mu lho, Shika-kun."_

_._

_"Oh, ternyata nomorku disimpan pake nama 'Yamanaka Ino', ya. Sini, hapemu…"_

_._

_"Temari-senpai katamu? Jadi dia tadi tanya-tanya kabar Gaara-kun, ya?"_

_._

_"Wawancara dengan reporter dari klub jurnalistik—Karin dan Shiho—tentang kemenangan di Olimpiade Shogi, apa mereka juga tanya statusku?"_

_._

_._

**Flashback ends.**

"Dia sinting," gumam Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku bilang juga apa." Shikamaru kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, memejamkan mata.

"_Ano sa—_Nara," panggil Sasuke seolah baru teringat sesuatu. Shikamaru hanya ber-hn pelan sebagai respon ia mendengarkan. Sasuke menelan ludah kemudian melanjutkan, "Tadi Yamanaka membawa kotak _bento _waktu mencarimu di kelas. Kalian nggak ada janji makan siang bareng atau apa?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Nggak ada kok," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel _slide_ hitamnya dari dalam saku. "Kalau emang mau makan siang bareng biasanya dia bakal—"

Shikamaru tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika menatap layar ponselnya. Mata sipitnya melotot. Kengerian terpancar dari dalamnya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang penasaran turut melihat layar ponsel tersebut.

**[20 Missed Calls —** **Ino-chubby Sayang]**

**[9 New Unread e-mails]**

Klik.

**from: Ino-chubby Sayang  
**

**subject: ^w^  
**

**shika-kooii~ makan siang bareng yuk! Aku bawa bento double lho~**

**love you :***

**.**

**from: Ino-chubby Sayang  
**

**subject: shika-kun!**

**e-mailku kok ga dibales? ntar aku ke kelasmu! Kita makan di atap ya~**

**love yaa :***

**.**

**from: Ino-chubby Sayang  
**

**subject: shikamaru~ **

**kau di mana? Aku ke kelasmu, kata sasuke-kun dari awal jam makan siang kau udah ngga ada :(**

**.**

**from: Ino-chubby Sayang  
**

**subject: shikaa**

**Kau di mana? Aku tunggu di atap ya~ ;)  
**

**.**

**from: Ino-chubby Sayang  
**

**subject: -**

**shika-kun kau lama!**

**.**

**from: Ino-chubby Sayang  
**

**subject: -**

**LAMAAAA!**

**.**

**from: Ino-chubby Sayang  
**

**subject: -**

**telponku ngga diangkat! Kau di mana? Ngapain? Sama siapa?**

Shikamaru langsung menggeser ponsel flipnya—tidak berani membaca dua _e-mail _terakhir pacarnya yang sedikit sinting itu. Ia tahu—ia sudah tahu! Ino pasti akan membunuhnya setelah ini. Ah, itu pun jika mereka bertemu. Lain lagi ceritanya jika Shikamaru kabur dan tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan gadis _Barbie-like _itu.

Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi antara kasihan dan kebelet pup. "_Man, _kau tahu aku selalu mendoakanmu," ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Jaga dirimu," lanjut Sasuke dengan tampang serius.

Shikamaru menatap kedua temannya sejak SMP itu dengan perasaan mual. Sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi sok _drama queen _gini? Ah, mungkin memang kehidupan sosial Shikamaru yang terlalu dramatis. Merepotkan memang, tapi…

"Hahh…." Menghela napas panjang, Shikamaru bangkit berdiri. "Kuharap nyawaku masih tersisa setelah ini," ujarnya entah pada siapa.

"Hn."

"_Ganbare'ttebayo."_

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Ia mengerti jelas bagaimana Ino kalau lagi marah. Dan ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya—termasuk dibunuh dengan cara sadis seperti di film-film bertema _gore_.

Debaran jantung Shikamaru semakin kencang ketika ia membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dapat dilihatnya Ino masih di sana, berdiri memunggunginya—menatap lapangan sepak bola di balik pagar pembatas. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang terikat ekor kuda berayun pelan, dimainkan oleh hembusan angin musim panas. Bagian belakang rok pendek hitamnya tampak kotor, bekas duduk di lantai atap yang berdebu.

"Ino…"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia masih asyik menatap segerombol anak cewek di pinggir lapangan menjerit-jerit tidak jelas.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas. "Ino, dengar—aku tahu aku salah—"

"Kupikir kau nggak punya rasa bersalah," potong Ino dengan nada ketus.

"…" Shikamaru diam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa nggak lanjutin tidur siang aja? Kayaknya lebih asyik," lanjut Ino dengan nada tinggi. Ia masih tak menoleh. "Atau jangan-jangan sibuk ngajarin _shogi _sama adik kelas yang imut itu? Siapa namanya? Matsuri?"

Shikamaru masih diam. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri pacarnya yang lagi ngambek itu. Ah, cewek memang merepotkan.

"Oh, aku tahu. Pasti lagi bantu beres-beres berkas-berkas kegiatan siswa di ruang OSIS sama Yakumo—benar?"

TAP TAP TAP

"Kalo nggak, mungkin habis nemenin Shino nangkap serangga-serangga yang kabur di ruang klub Pecinta Alam—iya, 'kan?"

TAP TAP TAP

Shikamaru berhenti tepat di samping Ino—masih diam. Ke dua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celana.

"TERUS KAU NGAPAIN KE SINI?" seru Ino dengan suara melengking. Wajah gadis itu memerah—entah menahan amarah—atau tangis? Dahinya mengerut. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Ino—"

"KAU SELALU BEGINI!" semburnya lengkap dengan kuah—tepat ke wajah Shikamaru yang reflek memejamkan mata. "DI LUAR SANA SELALU ADA BANYAK HAL YANG JAUH JAUH JAUUUHH LEBIH PENTING DARI AKU BUATMU—IYA, KAN? IYA, 'KAN?"

"…"

"SHIKAMARU-KUN JAWAB AKU!"

"Iyaaaaa…"

Ino sontak mengangkat wajahnya—menatap lurus kea rah Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mata aquamarine itu berkaca-kaca, tidak percaya atas ungkapan singkat namun panjang yang dilontarkan cowok yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya sejak dua tahun lalu itu.

"Sh-Shika…"

"Kau itu merepotkan," lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada tenang. "Sudah gitu kau cerewet, berisik, dan suka melebih-lebihkan."

"Jadi kau mau minta putus, hah?" tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar. Air di pelupuk matanya hampir tumpah.

"Aku nggak bilang gitu."

Ino membuang muka. Dengan susah payah ia menahan diri agar tidak menangis, agar tidak terlihat cengeng di depan sang kekasih.

"Hahh… Dengar, Ino," ujar Shikamaru sambil memegang kedua bahu kecil Ino. Ia tahu gadisnya ingin menangis—dapat dirasakannya dari bahunya yang sedikit bergetar. Cowok pemalas itu tersenyum tipis. "Memang… ada begitu banyak hal di luar sana yang lebih penting dari pada kau. Selain itu kau lebih dari sekedar merepotkan."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"—tapi kalau kau nggak ada, kehidupanku pasti monokrom—hitam putih, membosankan. Karena kaulah, apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan itu penuh warna. Karena aku manusia—bukan bidak catur."

"Shika…"

"Yamanaka Ino bukan hal yang penting—memang..." Shikamaru menatap intens aquamarine di hadapannya. Tak berapa lama tatapan itu melembut. "… karena bagiku, Ino itu berharga—jauh lebih berharga dari hal penting di luar sana."

"Uh… uhh…. Huweeee~~" tangis Ino akhirnya pecah.

Shikamaru yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan memeluk gadis _Barbie-like _itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada—lumayan meredam suara tangisnya.

"Menangis seperti bayi gini, kau nggak ingat mengatai Sakura cengeng beberapa hari lalu? Dasar merepotkan."

"B-biarin! Ini semua salahmu, tahu!"

"Iya, iya… _Gomen na_…"

"Huu… tadi ke mana emang?"

"Tidur di halaman belakang."

"Huh."

"Apa? Kau masih marah? _Mattaku_—padahal sudah capek-capek ngomong sok manis… Tsk."

"Nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau pikir aku nggak bosan nunggu sendirian di sini—hah?"

"Baik, baik. Kau mau apa, _Ojou-sama_?"

"Hmm?" Ino menunjuk pipi kirinya dengan telunjuk, lalu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Ia minta cipiki rupanya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Setelah menggumamkan kata-kata _'mendokusai', _cowok berambut bak nanas itu sedikit membungkuk—memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengecup pelan bibir Ino.

EH?

Ya, bibir. Shikamaru menciumnya di bibir.

Ino yang awalnya terkejut hanya tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Ah, ia benar-benar mencintai Shikamaru. Berapa kali pun cowok itu mengabaikannya, ia tetap mencintainya. Ia selalu menyukainya—entah bagaimana.

Sedangkan Shikamaru? Hal-hal yang merepotkan itu memang sangat mengganggu dan menyebalkan. Tapi, kalau direpotkan oleh Ino—rasanya tidak masalah baginya. _Fine-fine_ saja. Suka malah.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Aku nggak lihat Shikamaru sejak jam makan siang selesai tadi. Tumben dia bolos, padahal biasanya suara dengkurannya selalu kedengaran dari belakang."

"Biarkan saja."

"Ino juga. Pas bell pulang tadi nggak kelihatan."

"Mungkin lagi berduaan sama Shikamaru."

"Iya juga, ya."

"_Tokoro de, _Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Kau nggak akan membunuhku dengan gunting tanaman gara-gara kemarin habis diwawancarai anak klub jurnalistik tentang pertandingan basket minggu lalu, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja ak—KEMARIN SASUKE-_KUN_ APA?"

"W-wawancara—"

"—sama reporter jurnalistik? Karin-_chan _dan Shiho-_chan_, hm?"

Sasuke kini dapat merasakan aura gelap kental menguar dari tubuh kurus pacarnya_. 'Kuharap aku punya sembilan nyawa,' _doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Fic ini juga buat kak Nand :3  
**

**Gara-gara baca salah satu drabble nya si Bella, jadi inget salah satu meme di 9gag yang paling aku suka, _"Insane Girlfriend Ellen"_. LOL ide itu lucu juga. Dan jadilah fic ini fufufu xD**

**Awalnya kepikiran pair SasuSaku—ngingat Sakura itu sadis banget kalo lagi marah. Tapi wajah _hopeless _Shikamaru lebih cocok sebagai korban dalam cerita ini *dikagemane* Dan Ino juga ga kalah galak dari Sakura, ya kan? Aseeekk~~**

**Hoik! Semoga suka! ****（＾０＾）ノ**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**

**2012****年****6****月****19****日**


End file.
